Noxiae Firmamentum
„Wer die Wahrheit sucht, möge das Firmament betrachten“ „Wenn es nach ihnen geht, dann nehmen sie uns unsere Stimmen. Nehmen sie uns unsere Flügel und Freiheit. Nehmen sie uns die Menschlichkeit. Aber unter dem Firmament sind wir alle gleich. Nichts weiter als kleine Punkte, die gegen die Dunkelheit der Nacht ankämpfen. Egal ob Mann oder Frau, ob Bauer oder Soldat – jedes Blut fließt in dieser Nacht. Und so sage ich euch, meine Krähen. Streckt eure Flügel! Wetzt eure Krallen! Denn heute Nacht gehen wir auf die Jagd!“ – Elizabeth Porter, 9. a.p.P.N Entstehung Die Geschichte der Noxiae Firmamentum beginnt nicht mit Elizabeth Porter. Sie beginnt mit viel Leid und Unterdrückung von Menschen, die sich nichts zu Schulden kommen ließen. Im Chaos, das die Nacht der Bestien hinterlassen hat, war es nicht die Vernunft, sondern die Angst, die schnelle Entscheidungen trieb. Während sich der Adel Glenwhichs um die Thronfolge prügelte, streiften die ersten Bestien durch die Distrikte, marodierten durch Dörfer, stahlen Kinder und zerfleischten Familien. In all diesem Tumult suchten die Menschen vermehrt Hoffnung und Schutz in Altbewährtem. Selbst wenn die Kirche des Sonnensohns rapide Anklang fand, so flüchteten sich ebenso viele Menschen in den Schoß des alten Glaubens. Sie beteten zu den vier Weisen, und versuchten so, die Naturgeister ihrer Heimat zu beschwichtigen. In diesem Chaos aus Leid und Angst gingen die ersten Jäger hervor. Menschen, die der Nacht ins Auge blickten, um ihre Liebsten und ihr Land zu beschützen. Egal ob adelig, egal ob Bürger, egal welcher Religion. Die Große Loge war geboren. Doch was ein Neuanfang hätte werden sollen, wurde bald korrumpiert von Fanatismus und dem Irrglauben, dass Menschen sich eben nicht dasselbe Firmament teilten. Der Stand des Jägers wurde vom Adel Glenwhichs abgesegnet, die Hallen der Großen Loge standen nun nicht mehr jedermann und auch nicht mehr jeder Frau offen. Als ob eine Mutter, die ihren Sohn in der Jagd verliert nicht genauso leiden würde, wie der Adelsmann der dem Schrecken rein aus Prestige trotzen möchte. Man versperrte den Frauen, den Bürgern und einfachen Leuten Glenwhichs den Weg zur Genugtuung an den Schrecken und nahm ihnen Ressourcen und eine Plattform, um ihr Leben selbst zu bestimmen. In den Distrikten der Mithras Kirche wurden alte Traditionen untersagt, sogar bestraft, obwohl es niemals eine Grundlage dafür gab. Man nahm den Leuten, die nichts hatten, den letzten Rest ihrer Geborgenheit. Aber wir ließen uns unsere Flügel nicht nehmen, unsere Klauen nicht abstumpfen. In den Zeiten der hitzigen Debatten um den Sinn der Nacht, und den neuen Wegen, die die Jäger einschlagen sollten, erhob sich die erste Krähe: Elisabeth Porter. Sie ließ sich es nicht nehmen, ihre alten Traditionen fort zu führen, und sie ließ es sich nicht nehmen, die Schatten der Nacht zu bändigen, wie sie es für richtig hielt. Und mit ihr zogen viele nicht anerkannte Jäger in die Nacht hinaus, und forderten den Respekt und ihr Recht ein – bezahlt mit dem Blut der Bestien, die sie erlegten. Das Umdenken innerhalb der Großen Loge sorgte auch dafür, dass tatsächliche Jäger sich den Covenant der Krähen anschlossen. Mit dem Zerfall der Großen Loge schworen sich die zahlreichen Covenants Glenwhich schließlich darauf ein: Gemeinsam, aber frei. Wer die Wahrheit sucht, möge das Firmament betrachten. Denn so zahlreich und unterschiedlich die Sterne – sind auch wir. Und so wie die Sterne leben wir alle gemeinsam am selben Himmel. Leiden unter derselben Nacht. = Strukturen Obwohl die Noxiae Firmamentum als offizielle Loge agiert, sind ihre Strukturen so flexibel und freigeistig wie ihre Mitglieder. Es gibt keine leitende Instanz der Loge, allerdings bilden die Mitglieder der Noxiae Firmamentum eigene kleine Gruppen, die sich als Covenant bezeichnen. Diese Covenants praktizieren ihre eigene Form der Religion, jagen gemeinsam, und kümmern sich um ihre Teile der Distrikte ganz eigenständig. Was diese Covenants aber zu einer gemeinsamen Loge verbindet, ist der Glaube daran, dass die Nacht der Jagd ein Fluch, vielleicht sogar eine Bestrafung für die Frevel, die die Menschheit in Glenwhich beging, sei. Was diese Frevel sind, und welches Verbrechen bestraft wird, darin sind sich die Covenant allerdings nicht einig. Congregation of Crows: Im Jahreskreis der alten Religionen gibt es acht besondere Tage im Jahr. Vier davon sind den Vier Hexen gewidmet, vier der Natur und der Welt selbst. An diesen Tagen sammeln sich die Anführer der Covenant, gemeinsam mit ihren Begleitern, an einem Ort, um Erfahrungen und Geschichten auszutauschen, über gemeinsame Vorgehensweisen in Glenwhich zu diskutieren, und zu entscheiden. Und natürlich, um das entsprechende Fest zu zelebrieren und ein gemeinsames Ritual abzuhalten. Da die revolutionäre Bewegung von Elizabeth Porter die Krähe als ein Leitbild ihres Protestes verwendet hat, werden die Anführer der Covenants als „Krähen“ bezeichnet. Daher auch der Name Congregation of Crows.